In Vino Veritas Lara Macy Jethro Gibbs
by liliw11
Summary: Das passiert, wenn Lara betrunken in Gibbs Nähe kommt.


**•** **Autor:** Liliw11  
**• Titel:** In Vino Veritas  
**• Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere der Serie NCIS sind geistiges Eigentum ihrer Erfinder Donald P. Bellisario und Don McGill und unterliegen dem Copyright von Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS.  
Diese Story dient lediglich zur Unterhaltung, und ich beabsichtige nicht, Geld damit zu verdienen. Die Hintergrundgeschichten der Charaktere - sofern sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen - sind frei erfunden. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
**• Genre:** Romanze  
**• Hauptcharaktere**: Lara Macy und Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**• ****Nebencharaktere:** Dr. Nate Getz, Abby  
**• Pairing:** Macy/Gibbs

**• ****Rating: **FSK 0

**• ****Author's Note: **Die letzte Szene aus The Legend 2 ist nie geschehen – Heißt, Gibbs weiß nicht, dass Mace ihn all die Jahre gedeckt hat.

**Kapitel 1**

So hatte sie sich ihr Weihnachtsfest definitiv nicht vorgestellt, aber der Beruf ging nun einmal vor. Und so kam es auch, dass Lara Macy die Feiertage nicht bei ihrem Team in Las Vegas verbrachte, sondern mit Nate hier in Washington. Direktor Vance hatte vehement darauf bestanden, dass sie hier helfen, einen Fall zu lösen. Beide hatten dagegen protestiert, mehr als einmal, doch sie waren auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Nun saßen sie also hier, wurden von Gibbs weitestgehend ignoriert und möglichst wenig einbezogen. Bei dem Gedanken an den Teamleiter musste Macy leise seufzen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, bevor sie sich erhob.

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend füllte sich Macy ihr Glas mit Weihnachtspunsch und blieb dann in der Küche, um einen Moment für sich zu sein, doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Nate gemacht. „Das gibt Falten Mace!", schmunzelte er etwas, doch sie erkannte, dass es eine durchaus ernst gemeinte Aussage seinerseits war. „Rede doch einfach mit ihm", schlug Nate vor, während er sich ebenfalls ein Glas mit Punsch füllte. „Wovon redest du?" Sie tat, was sie immer tat, sie spielte unwissend und rollte mit den Augen. „Das weißt du genau Mace!" Und wieder war da dieses Schmunzeln, was Macy momentan wütend machte. „Rede mit ihm, das wird dir gut tun!" Ihr Griff um das Cocktailglas wurde deutlich fester und sie funkelte Nate böse an. Sie ging eilig an ihm vorbei zurück in das große Wohnzimmer, wo alle saßen. Abigail war so lieb gewesen, auch sie beide zu sich ein zu laden, ebenso wie Gibbs Team. Mittlerweile bereute Macy es schon, überhaupt die Einladung angenommen zu haben, aber Nate hatte sie überzeugt, dass das lustig werden würde. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete die Unterhaltungen, während sie immer wieder an ihrem Drink nippte.

Seit Gibbs und McGee in LA gewesen waren, fragte sie sich, was sie daran hinderte ihm einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Macy schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte, um den Tannenbaum zu bewundern.

„Stop!", hörte Macy Abby rufen und drehte sich um, wobei sie plötzlich direkt vor Gibbs stand. Sie wandt sich sofort von ihm ab, um Abigail an zusehen, die nur grinste und über die beiden deutete. „Nein!", stellte Macy sofort klar, als ihr Blick auf das Objekt über ihren köpfen gerichtet war. „Das ist Tradition!", grinste Abby vor sich hin und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Gibbs schien damit allerdings genau so Probleme zu haben, wie Macy selbst. Zumindest in diesem Punkt, waren sich beide einig, was Macy durch atmen ließ. „Gibbs!", Abbys Blick hatte sich mittlerweile sehr verfinstert und ihre Stimme hatte diesen Vorwurfsvollen Unterton. Bevor sich Mace wirklich versah, spürte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Gibbs' Lippen auf ihren, was sie fast erstarren ließ.

Sofort löste sie sich wieder aus dieser Befangenheit und warf Nate einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der sein breites Grinsen quittierte!

**[...]**

„Ich werde Dich ins Hotel fahren", nickte er und bekam nur ein genervtes 'Nein Danke' zur Antwort, von dem er sich aber nicht abbringen ließ und aufstand, um seine Jacke zu nehmen. Macy brummte irgendwas und musste aufpassen, die beiden Stufen, die zur Straße führten nicht hinunter zu stolpern. Wenn sie vor der Aktion mit dem Mistelzweig durch Alkohol angeheitert war, war sie nun mindestens schwer angetrunken. Dieser kleine, unbedeutende und nichtige Körperkontakt mit Gibbs hatte Macy auf dem Konzept gebracht, was sie versuchte im Alkohol zu ertrinken.

Dass sie nun mit Gibbs in einem Wagen saß, passte ihr zwar gar nicht, doch sie würde wohl aus dem fahrenden Auto springen müssen, denn dass er anhielt schloss sie sogar betrunken aus. Irgendwann fing sie an zu reden, über Nichtigkeiten und den Fall, doch nach einer Weile redete sie über ihre erste Begegnung. Nie hatten sie ihm erzählen wollen, was sie damals getan hatte, doch sie war deutlich zu betrunken um das mit zu bekommen: „Dann hatte ich endlich alle Beweise gegen dich zusammen!", schloss sie grinsend ihre Lobesrede auf ihre Ermittlerfähigkeiten ab. Gibbs schmunzelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nie Beweise gegen ihn gehabt, sonst hätte Macy ihn vor Gericht gestellt.

Während er Macy weiter vor sich hin brabbeln ließ, hielt er schließlich vor seinem Haus. Warum er sie nicht einfach in ihr Hotelzimmer steckte war ihm zwar nicht bewusst, aber er hatte das seltsame Empfinden, auf sie aufpassen zu müssen. „Komm Macy, wir gehen jetzt ins Bett!", erklärte Gibbs, als er ihr aus dem Wagen half. „Zusammen? Endlich!" Der Teamleiter zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schob ihre Worte auf den vielen Alkohol. Mit seiner Unterstützung, schaffte Macy es, das Schlafzimmer ohne Unfälle zu betreten.

„Ich hab dich geschützt, all die Jahre!", erklärte sie, als sie auf das Bett zu schwankte und praktisch mit Gibbs auf dieses viel. „Du bist betrunken Macy!" Sein Versuch ihr die Lage bewusst zu machen scheiterte offenkundig, als Mace ihre Lippen fordernd auf die Seinen presste. „Macy!", ermahnte Gibbs sie und drückte sie in sein Bett zurück, bevor er schließlich wieder aufstand. „Du schläfst jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Schlafzimmer, auf direktem Weg in seinen Keller!


End file.
